


i send you the sun

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not her fault that an alien's main defense is equivalent to her having one too many Aldebaran rums.





	i send you the sun

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for drunk!kara with lena, alex, and maggie
> 
> title from the english translation of sigur rós' góðan daginn
> 
> i take prompts  
> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

“And what did you say was wrong with her?”

Kara frowns. Leans forward and tries to wiggle her shoulders between the two seats. The seats groan and then there's a hand pushing her back, “ease up Kara. She's older.”

Well, that’s stupid. “It's a car.” 

Alex chances a quick look back at her, warm brown eyes worried. “The alien released chemicals that are-”

“They make her drunk?” Maggie interrupts bluntly.

“Toxic,” Alex finishes, eyeing Maggie before dipping her head and, “but yeah. That works.”

Which is ridiculous. She's not- she scratches at her arm, looks out the window and the nice sky and bright stars and lights and- what was she? She's not drunk.

“Yeah, sure Kara.” Maggie tosses a bag at her. It slaps her in the chest, falls down to her lap. They both stare at it for a long minute which feels way longer than a minute should, and she’s still not sure if humans have a name for those minutes that feel like two minutes.

She stops.

Besides just saying two minutes.

“ _Okay_ , thought you were going to catch that but-”

“You know what's toxic,” she starts, ignoring Alex's groan as she squeezes the bag, watching slowly as it burst and squints down at the crumbs in her hand. “What was this?”

“What do you,” Maggie stops as she turns around in her seat. “It was a muffin.”

“Oh.” She’ll mourn it later, but the crumbs are fair game. She scoops a few into her hand, and yeah, okay, that didn’t taste like anything. “Toxic!” Alex curses and grips the wheel tightly at her shout. “Toxic is toxic, y’know?”

“Um.”

Maggie is giving her a confused look and Alex keeps looking in her rearview mirror and shaking her head which obviously means to continue. “Give me the- the music um.” She waves her hands, thinks of the crystals on Krypton that held pictures and music and plans. Pictures of-

She stops that thought, finds it all too easy with the way her thoughts are floating around. Slipping out of her grip. “The um,” she shuts her eyes tight, can picture it but oh, there's so many different names for it and-

Alex reaches back to press the iPod in her hands, fingers tapping at the back of her hand. “You there?”

“Yes. Thank you. This- I needed. Now,” she says, scrolling through Alex's music, “Toxic is toxic.”

Maggie snorts as soon as Britney Spears’ voice begins to sound from the speakers. “Is this your ipod?”

“No,” Alex cuts. 

“Yeah it is.” Alex shushes her, but it _is_ Alex's ipod. Maybe she just forgot. Kara sits up proudly, “It's hers.” 

She's a great sister. The best. A good sister wouldn't let her sister lie to her girlfriend by an accident. Alex's heartbeat sounds skittery, almost nervous when she listens closely.

“ _It is_.” Maggie laughs, loud and full and it's nice. The smile on Alex's face says she thinks so too. That's nice. “What else you hiding Danvers?”

“Nothing!”

“She has Taylor Swift too.”

“ _Kara_.” Alex hisses it out, and alright, she doesn't sound too happy, but that's dumb really. She's in the car and Maggie is in the car, and that's like, Alex's top three favorite people right there.

Wait.

She holds up her fingers, shaking them when they're blurry, but oh, that makes it worse.

She hunches forward, pressing against the console. The cold leather feels nice against her cheek. 

Fingers settle at her temple and then slip through her hair. _Alex_ , she thinks, but Alex's hands are on the wheel.

She runs through her memory, tries to figure out when Alex got three arms or if it's always been there. Did she just not notice? Do her clothes have an extra sleeve? If they don't, they should. It would be uncomfortable without it. 

She would make extra sleeves for Alex and her somewhat new but maybe always there additional arm.

“God, she's rocked isn't she?” _Maggie_. It’s Maggie’s fingers working their way through her hair, tapping at the back of her neck as she carries out the motions. A sigh builds up in her chest at something to focus on past the buzzing in her ears, on her skin. 

She leans her head further into Maggie’s hand. “Thank you.” When she peers up, Maggie’s smiling softly down at her, and oh, the warmth in her chest stretches, expands, because Maggie’s smiling at her, and Alex is smiling at both of them and she _loves_ them.

She would give them both hugs right now, but Alex had already gotten on her for manhandling the driver and _I love you too but wait until we’re home, okay_?

“No problem.” Maggie shifts her arm, hand gripping lightly at Alex’s elbow. “Lena said to call her when you have a minute.”

She loses track of Alex’s reply. 

Somewhere between Lena and- yeah no, she froze at that.

“A date!” She throws herself back, hand dragging down her face, because oh gosh, did she- what time is it? “I had a date. Did I stand Lena up? But I can’t stand her up if I’m not even there. I never even sat down. Who’s standing? _Not me_.”

“What is she saying?”

Kara groans and bites down on her fist. They turn down the familiar street near her apartment, but Lena is probably sitting at a cold dinner waiting for her and-

L-Corp stands in the distance. Right where Lena would go if she was upset if someone- an awful someone, no good someone, a terrible, absolutely- left her alone at dinner.

“Kara, it’s fine. I called-”

She bolts out of the car.

(Later, Alex will get a very stern call from Eliza- not that she told or anything- and _where did you even_ learn _words like that?_ )

* * *

She runs into a stop sign once.

She keeps going though, because those are only for cars, right? She can’t get- get pulled or something just as stupid for running into one even if, now, it’s as mangled as it would be if a car ran into it but _still_.

She tries to inconspicuously run past the next officer she sees.

The guards at L-Corp all buck up when she sprints past, and she’s not sure if it’s because they know they can’t catch her or that they recognize her, but they settle back down almost immediately.

Jess merely offers her a small wave in comparison to hers as she darts past and shoves open Lena’s doors.

Lena’s heartbeat skyrockets as the doors slap against the walls and maybe, maybe that wasn’t the best entrance. “Sorry. I’m sorry.” She pauses, realigning the doors. “Well about that and,” she clasps her hands together and turns fully to Lena, “and for missing our date. I’m so, so-”

“Kara,” and she doesn’t sound angry- well, Lena never really sounds that way to her, maybe tired or upset or heartbroken which is just the worst of the worst but- right now, there’s a little amused smile playing on her face. “Alex told me you wouldn’t be able to make it hours before our reservation.”

“Oh.” She could hug Alex. Her and every single one of her arms. Twice. “I love Alex.”

“I know.” Lena tugs at her hand. Her mind may be fuzzy, but that’s Lena’s tell- _it’s not a tell Kara_ \- when she wants a hug or contact and Kara’s more than ready to scoop her up. So she does. Wraps her arms tight- not too tight, lightens her grip when Lena shifts- and snuggles closer. “What happened?”

“Oh it, the alien, um,” she tilts her head, tries to think back to Alex explaining it to her. Alex said she did it three times but she’s pretty sure that’s an exaggeration. She can’t remember. “It smelled funny.”

“It,” Lena scrunches up her face and oh, she can’t help but press closer to her at that, feels her chest tighten pleasantly at the sight. “Okay,” she says slowly, “You were supposed to be going home to rest. Alex let you come here?”

“Not exactly.” Now that she thinks about it, Alex’s heartbeat is a thunder in her ears which usually means Alex is scared or unhappy, and you know what? Probably both. “I think I’m in trouble.” Lena’s eyes widen at that. “Wait, not. Not alien trouble. Or trouble with aliens? Because I’m an alien. So alien trouble could still just be trouble for me, but not, not Supergirl trouble. I mean trouble. With Alex.”

Lena’s shoulders fall. Even further when she smooths her palms over them, cups Lena’s chin in her hands and feels her smile against her palm. “That’s almost worse, isn’t it?”

She taps a finger over Lena’s cheek. “I think so? Probably. But I was really sneaky getting here, so I have at least an hour until she finds me.” She closes her eyes, focusing on Alex’s heartbeat and clicks her tongue. It’s really close. Sets her on edge at the pace. Or maybe it’s Alex’s muttering about threatening to strangle a certain alien. It’s probably not her though. She hears her name and rethinks that. “Or five minutes. You know, same difference.”

“Not as furtive as you thought, are you?” 

Escape. Figure out what Lena just said later. “We should fly now.”

Lena blanches. “Wait, Kara-”

She stops. Lena’s breaths shorten and she facepalms when she realizes why. Slaps herself in the face really. Lena winces at the smack and pulls her hand away. “I'm sorry I forgot you don't like- you're scared of flying.” Lena purses her lips and starts to speak. That stubborn way when she doesn’t want to admit something, so Kara offers before she can, “I am too. Or well, not scared. I don't like airplanes. I assume helicopters too because the- the whoosh but.” She shrugs. “Planes fail. I saved Alex. From the plane. In the plane. I couldn't just, just let her fall.” She freezes, because oh, maybe Lena doesn't know. “I wouldn't let you fall.”

Lena grins, big and slow.

Like the sunrise. Encompassing and takes all of her attention with it. Basks her in warmth. 

“It’s okay though. I can find a place to hide here.”

So she does.

She grabs Lena and drops behind the couch, Lena making a noise of protest when she pulls her down with her. On her, Lena’s face falling into her shoulder before Lena presses up on her shoulders to sit up. Lena rubs at her nose and frowns down at her, “Next time, just ask before you yank me down.”

“I will ask to yank you down next time.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Shh,” she whispers at the footsteps sounding in the hall. Alex should learn to step easier. 

Lena’s fingers grip her shoulders. “Kara, this isn’t exactly hiding.”

The doors open. She sucks in a breath, wiggling her fingers into Lena’s side when she sighs.

“What are you doing?”

Alex sounds shocked. Disgusted? A little. Maggie’s laughing like the time Alex caught them kissing in her kitchen but this is nothing like that. She’s _hiding_. 

Very well, she should add.

“No, wait,” Lena looks down at her helplessly before glancing back at the others. A nudge at her shoulder and a very telling glance of _do something_ clues her in. “It’s not what it looks-”

She can totally help. She’s not sure why Lena needs help, but she’ll always help.

“We were being sneaky,” she supplies. Lena’s hand covers up her mouth before she can say more. 

“Yeah, that’s not exactly stealthy.” Maggie covers up a laugh with a cough, and she really should be better at that for a human, because Kara’s sure she can do it at least 67% more convincing than that. She’s super convincing. Or really convincing. The super part doesn’t affect her convince, her convincibility.

She squints. Is that a word?

“That’s not-” Lena huffs and presses off of her, murmuring a quiet _thank you_ when she offers up her palms for Lena to press against. “Can you explain what happened?” Lena glances down to her, eyes soft that only soften more when she waves to her. “She couldn’t really tell me.”

Alex sighs. “An alien’s defense releases chemicals that are supposed to impair it’s target.”

“Well, she’s impaired Danvers.”

“I mean,” Alex places her hands on her hips, the typical _I’m annoyed_ stance. “Luring in a false state of calm so it can- but Kara reacted differently.”

Oh good. Lena’s providing distraction. She’s the best. She almost shouts and claps, but that isn’t very quiet.

She’s very quiet though. The quietest. 

She wiggles away from them on the floor, inches closer to the couch. A look back and they’re all still talking which gives the perfect opportunity for escape and no yelling and no Alex saying she can’t just jump out of cars. _Again_.

She shimmies underneath the couch, feels it come up on her back but they probably won’t notice it being a few inches off the ground. Totally overlookable. 

“What is she doing?”

She freezes. Breathes slowly.

“Being sneaky.”

Lena? How could she? _Traitor_. She presses her face into the carpet and knocks her fist against it. How easily they all fall. 

It doesn’t matter though. Target acquired, locked on. Whatever Winn yells into his headset.

The door is dead ahead and-

Maggie steps in her way. Hands and knees on the carpet to look under the couch. The same smile in place that makes her feel-

“You ready to go home?”

She scrambles out from the couch, Maggie pulling her. It’s nice. Even if it does nothing. The three of them all pressed close to her, hands outstretched if she needs help.

 _Home_. She smiles. 

* * *

“She’s burning up.” Lena’s jaw is pressed tight against her temple as they make their way up the stairs.

Kara smiles. Flaps her hand at Lena’s shoulder and bumps her head against hers. “You’re hot too.”

“Don’t start,” Alex warns at her side. “Step,” they both pull up on her arms as they move upward. “She’s just fighting it off. Burning it out of her system.”

“Or I’m just hot.” She presses her tongue to the back of her teeth, makes a sizzling noise that has Alex rolling her eyes and Lena laughing. 

“The hottest.” Alex gags, but Lena’s pressing a warm kiss to her cheek, and oh, Kara can feel her lips curving upwards in a smile. 

“Cool.” She stares down at her feet, tries to get one foot to raise, but it’s not until Alex and Lena lift that she can get it to the next step. “Hot. I don’t know. You’re hot.”

“Didn’t I say don’t start?”

“You call Maggie hot all the time,” she says in defense. Maggie’s hand at her back falters for a moment before there’s a laugh behind her. 

“Really?”

“Oh yeah,” Kara nods. Does it again and oh, she’s falling. Hands tighten around her shoulders, waist, and she’s righted. “Last time, she got all teary eyed about it. It was weird.” 

“I was drunk,” Alex snaps, “and _someone_ promised not to tell.”

“Who?”

Alex and Maggie are going back and forth while Alex tries to open her door, but Lena’s warm against her and she feels her eyes starting to close.

“Darling,” fingers prod at her, tip up her chin and she smiles at the fondness in Lena’s eyes, smile. Drags her thumb across it. “Stay awake for just another minute and then you can go to sleep.”

“Promise?”

Lena’s hands clench. 

“I promise.”

* * *

“Arms up.”

“And wave them in the air like I just- just.” She tips up her jaw, huffing into the fabric of her shirt when Alex tugs it over her head. “What’s the last part?”

“Don’t care.”

“I care. That’s why I’m asking.”

Alex blinks. “No, I mean- that’s what it is.”

“That’s what, what is?” Alex’s hand urges her forward as she pulls down the sheets.

“Go to sleep Kara. We’re having a talk about you and cars tomorrow when you’re feeling better.”

“Again?”

“Again.” She smooths her hair back, trying to distract her from the two fingers pressed to the inside of her wrist. Alex’s head bobbing every few seconds. “I love you.”

“I love you and your three arms.”

She laughs, leaning back on the bed beside her. Fingers slipping around hers immediately. “I'm not the alien in this family, Kara.” She glances to her before looking out, Maggie and Lena talking as they both try to coax the coffee machine to work. It won’t though. Only her and Alex know how.

They hit it.

She hums. “Family?”

“Yeah.”

“It's nice.” She swallows. Does it again when her throat doesn't do it quite right, feels tight. “Family. I love it. Them.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighs, and oh, Kara loves the content smile on her face. Loves how it’s only now that she knows that smile apart from Alex’s other ones. That she knows it even exists. “They’re pretty great, aren’t they?”

* * *

She’s sweaty.

Not the good workout kind, where the ache is almost as bothersome as it is pleasant. An accomplishment when she’s blown out her powers and pressed through. This is just the _I’ve sweat all night_ and it’s gross.

She opens her eyes, sees the familiar curve of Lena’s neck and leans forward to press her lips against it. Fingers come up and slide through her hair, Lena’s lips quirking upwards.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” she moves away from Lena just enough to allow air to get between them, winces when it feels like she’s peeling herself off of Lena. “I’m gross.”

“A little.” Lena huffs out a laugh when she throws her face into the pillow. “It’s fine. Not that different from usual.”

“Oh well, if it’s not that different.” She rolls back to Lena, makes sure to throw her arm and legs over her. “Good?”

“Perfect.” Lena reaches out her hand to grab her phone, ducking her head once she checks it. “We should get up. Alex said she’ll be here in twenty to go to the DEO so you can get checked out.”

“I’m fine,” she points out.

“Just a checkup.” Lena looks over her shoulder, “We’ll get breakfast afterwards.” It’s supposed to be enticing but she just buries her nose deeper against Lena’s hair until fingers pinch at her arm. “Up.”

“ _Or_ ,” she grins and kisses the back of Lena’s neck, “that means we have twenty minutes to sleep in.”

Lena bites her lip like she’s thinking, but her hands come up to settle over hers against Lena’s stomach and Kara thinks a little proudly that she’s already won.

“What you said yesterday-”

“I can’t remember everything but I’m going to go ahead and apologize.”

“No.” Lena pauses. “Well, apparently you told Jess she had nice hands and hugged the guards on our way out but-” Lena shakes her head and turns so that they’re facing again. “About flying.”

She brushes her nose against Lena’s, fingers gripping the sides of her face. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Lena’s hands flatten over hers, and oh, she’s smiling. That small one that usually means she’s not getting something. The one that makes her grin right back. “It wasn’t flying. It was that you couldn’t walk straight and I didn’t want either of us jumping off a balcony like that.” Lena’s fingers twist in her shirt and draw her closer. “I love flying with you.”

“I wouldn’t let you fall,” she repeats firmly.

Lena leans back, eyes bright in the morning sun and tossing her head back. “What a relief. Here I thought you’d-”

Lena’s fingers go slack on her back when she leans forward to kiss her. Clutch at her when she pulls away until she darts forward again, pressing her lips against Lena’s cheek, up to her temple, down to her nose. Her breath catching in her throat when Lena’s fingers slide to the back of her neck, holding her still before bringing them together again.

When her door opens and Alex- loudly, she’s so loud about it now- announces her presence, Kara grins against Lena’s lips and scoots away.

Lena peers over the edge of the bed when she flops off and onto the floor. Shaking her head when Kara just wiggles her eyebrows and winks.

Alex gasps, and Kara almost rolls her eyes for how worried it sounds. “Is she still- Kara?” As soon as Alex is close enough, she wrestles her to the ground. Making sure she’s easy enough for Alex to think she can get away and then swiping her feet from under her when she’s almost loose.

Kara snorts as tries to wiggle away from her. In vain when Kara presses her weight down on her. Maggie’s and Lena’s laughter fill the room and drown out Alex’s threats and cursing.

(It’s the warmest her home has felt.

With the sun pouring in and laughter and a hand clumsily swiping at her shoulder.

Heartbeats steady and comforting in her ear.)

She smiles. She wouldn’t let any of them fall.

(Besides, they’re the ones that help her _fly_.)


End file.
